Little And Unfitting
by Tono Radish
Summary: These are a collections of scenes written in my head that i wanted to post but wouldnt fit in any of my stories! XD think of it as a collection of one shots! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Act 1: Betrayed (USUK)**

England was alone in his garden sitting on the side of a stone fountain. Roses of all colors surrounded him. He reached for his porcelain cup and brought it to his lips to take a sip of tea, when a random petal fell into the dark liquid. His green eyes glinted upward to America holding out a bouquet with his face turned away embarrassed.

"Look I'm sorry alright!"

England couldn't believe what he was hearing? Had America realized what he had done wrong? Had he realized how much he had hurt the Brit? Or was this all in his head like so many times before?

"I don't forgive you," England replied.

"I- I didn't know that it would hurt you…"

"The only people who think they'll be forgiven just by saying "I didn't know" are those who don't even try to understand."

"I- I'm Sorry…"

England was furious, America hadn't learned his lesson, and what kind of excuse is that he didn't know kissing Russia at that party would hurt him! That would hurt anyone to see that the love of their life had been cheating on him!

"You Broke My Heart! I had never once said I love you to anyone, not even my bloody parents! I had never once kissed another human being in my life! Congratulations you arse, you've given me a lot of firsts that I don't know how to handle, but absolute loathing, that's something I know I can do. So here's a first for you, _dude._ I don't like you, I don't love you, and if you don't get out of my face right now you're going to wish I never knew you!"

England had blown up inside, out of breath, half regretting what he had said.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Out!"

America turned away, "I- I just don't know how to be a boyfriend."

England's glare stops America in his tracks. England sighed, "That's it. That's your big line?"

America cut in, "Well do you want me to say?"

What did he want him to say! Something that a prideful bastard would never admit to, that he was wrong.

England started to cry hysterically, "Oh my god! I could do that! I used to be able to that! Before I met you, I could do that forever. Just shrug it off and keep moving forward. But I can't now! You bastard I can't now! You know what it's like to be the girl!"

"I thought you were a guy?"

"That's not what I meant! You git! In the movies when- what's the point in explaining this to you! It's not as glamorous as it seems trust me, but for the love of god!" England ran over and kissed that stupid American, "Out."

America just stood there. "I said get out!" America slowly left the area and left England to weep surrounded by roses. As America went out the gates to the front yard of england's home he could hear England swearing at himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 2: French Film (FRUK)**

It had been two weeks since America had run off with Canada and all Britain could do was sit and stare at his dirty shoes in some random café. He even refused to drink the tea he had ordered hours ago. His eyes were red and stained from crying. Today was Valentine's Day, a day he hoped to spend it with the one he loved most. Then, an equally depressed figure slumped into the café and sat at the table adjacent to his own. This miserable person was none other than Canada's ex-lover, France.

"My my, if it isn't the toad," said Britain halfheartedly. He didn't really feel like arguing, it was more a reflex.

"I thought I was a frog?" France replied in a similar tone, hitting his head on the table.

"Same… bloody… thing…"

They sat there, backs to each other. The air becoming even more fowl than before. You could take the tension in the air, wrap it up, and give it as a gloomy gift to someone you hate; and they hated each other very much… at least, that's how it seemed to them?

"Whats the matter Britain? Put off your tea?"

"Whats the matter France? Just realized no one loves you?"

"Everyone loves me Angleterre."

"That's not what Canada said."

"America didn't say so either."

"Wanker."

"Bushy Brow."

It was quiet again. Then France became kind of an ass.

"Maybe you don't actually love him."

"What the bloody-"

"Hear me out on this. I mean did you two ever…"

"What the bloody-"

"NO! Hmm I think, it was you admiring America, or remembering him as a child. Getting close to him again, your desire to be his brother, at least that's how it seemed to me."

"Where did this come from?"

"I've seen you and America from time to time, trust me, I think I would know this sort of thing, I am france after all!"

England punched him in the jaw, then he looked into his cup.

"Maybe you're right France… perhaps it was all an admiration? I- I loved him to bits, but maybe I didn't love him… at least not like that."

England frowned at this, a sad frown. France was confused, "Why are you making that face? If you never really loved him then you should be happy, you can go on and never look back at the oaf." England looked down at his cooling cup of tea, not once glancing back up, "It's just… I've been around for so… long. I would have thought by now I'd have had a real love of my own. One I could look back on, and look forward to continuing. It's true America and I were romantic friends, but that was all we were, friends. We were a match that could never love."

France started to understand this English gentleman just a little bit more. France smiled at his friend/ enemy.

"What? Something on my face?"

France nodded no, but continued to stare. England furrowed his eye brows together and blushed in frustration, "Then stop staring."

England tried to cover up the redness by drinking his cold tea.

"Want to know a secret?" asked France.

The two pairs of eyes met. There was a pause as a rather loud car passed by.

"I too have never really been in love." England was shocked! France? Never once falling in love? It came as a shock.

"What! Y- You're kidding me!"

"Oh but I wish I was Mon Ami."

"Y- You're kidding me!"

"I already said I wasn't."

"Y- You! Of all people! You! You have never been in love!"

France nodded, "Not once, but I might have come close, once."

England calmed down a little, "W- With Canada I assume?" France smirked, "No, now that I think about it, He and I were like you and America."

"Then Who?"

England was so curious, was there really a person France actually cared about?

"Hes a strong man, with such a noble heart, and cute face. He has the best eyes to look into for long periods of time. A true gentleman. The one I believe im in love with… is you England."

"Y-You must be joking…"

"No, remember the calendar?"

"Yes but that was so you wouldn't die?"

"Its true I didn't want to not, not before I married you. It was a win win."

"Y-You mean- you actually- you love me?"

England was throwing a spasm, he didn't want to be in love with the frog price?

"You bloody frog that's too bad! I don't even like you!"

"That works for me because I was joking," France snickered.

England became bashful again and avoided looking at the Frenchman, "Then who?"

"Me of course! A hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hon!"

After that France paid the bill, because England made him, and they went their separate ways. As France walked home, he looked up at the clouds, maybe he shouldn't have lied to England about his feelings? Then again he would have been rejected, although the red in Britain's cut eface implied otherwise. It didn't matter now, he would try again next year, by then he would have Britain's heart, he was very sure of this. Until then he will just continue to keep England's attention on him by getting into more and more fights… with lots of physical contact.

Tono Time!

SO what do you guys think of these little ramblings? Yay! I hope you hate them as much as I do! Lol XD review!


End file.
